Naruto gets the sniffles
by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: After Naruto falls ill Sasuke takes on the job of taking care of him.


**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Naruto. If I did do you think I would spend my time writing fanfiction? :)**

 **Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Naruto woke up feeling terrible, to the sound of someone knocking on his door. 'More likely trying to break it down by the sound of it. I hope it's not the villagers, I can't be bothered to run.' He thought to himself as he tried to decide whether he should open it or not. The banging on the door was starting to make his pounding headache worse but he didn't feel strong enough to move.

 **BANG. BANG. BANG.**

"Are you going to answer the door or not idiot? Your going to make Sakura mad if you keep ignoring her." Naruto's eyes darted to the person sitting on his window sill. Sasuke sat there looking as if he owned the place which would usually make him mad but he felt too exhausted to even shout at him. "You know I think she forgets we're shinobi's at times, doing this is much more effective." Sasuke said while staring at the door in wonder as if he was truly questioning Sakura's intelligence.

Naruto cleared his throat before he managed to croak out a reply to Sasuke's original question, "I'm trying. I think I've caught something I feel like if I stand up I am going to collapse, so I'm not moving. Why are you both here anyway, bastard?" Naruto wondered as he trying to sit up but as soon as he lifted his head from his pillow he flinched and lay back down as the pain in his head intensified.

Sasuke looked concerned for a split second before he managed to control his expression. He jumped over Naruto's bed and answered his question on the way to the door, "You were late to training, even Kakashi-sensei turned up before you so he told us to find you." Sasuke opened the door and Sakura looked ready to explode until she realised she was looking at Sasuke and not Naruto. "Sakura go tell Kakashi that the idiot is ill." Sasuke ordered and as she stood there looking confused he then shut the door in her face.

"Hey, Sasuke why haven't you left yet?" Naruto asked still laying in bed with a puzzled look on his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes as if it was the dumbest question he had ever heard, which caused Naruto to pout.

"I'm going to take care of you, idiot since you obviously can't take care of yourself. Sakura would kill you before you feel better, Iruka-sensei has to teach and Kakashi-sensei has missions as well as training us, so that means I'm the only person who is available to take care of you who can restrain themselves for giving you major concussions." Sasuke explained leaning against the bottom of Naruto's bed.

"I can so take care of myself." Naruto grumbled narrowing his eyes at Sasuke glaring. Sasuke smirked at him which pissed him off, "I was only exaggerating before, it's only the sniffles, a small cold. So you can leave now."

"Oh really," Sasuke's smirk widened, "stand up if your feeling okay then. After you do I'll leave you alone." Naruto grimaced as he heard that but took a deep breath and forced himself to sit up, ignoring the pounding in his head. He then pushed himself to the edge of his bed and stood on shaky legs, "See I told yo-" His legs collapsed and Sasuke had obviously been expecting that since he manage to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Well I have got to give it to you, you managed to get further than I thought you would. I didn't even think you would have been able to sit up by yourself." Sasuke said as he placed Naruto back in to his bed and pulled the blankets over him. "Now shut up and let me take care of you until your _sniffle's_ go away."

Each day was a constant fight between the two. Naruto wanting to eat ramen and Sasuke saying no. Naruto telling Sasuke he was fine and he should go home, to which he replied "Like I said on the first day, as soon as you can manage to stand up by yourself I'm staying.". Naruto whining about wanted fresh air and Sasuke telling him to shut up.

This continued on for a week when Naruto finally managed to stand up by himself. "WOO, finally. God this has been a long week, hasn't it Sasuke."

"Hn, I'll see you at training tomorrow loser." Sasuke muttered as he walked towards the door to let himself out.

"Yeah you better believe it." Naruto grinned pleased to be able to leave his apartment. "And Sasuke." Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment, "thanks for, you know, taking care of me."

"Whatever." He replied, his tone of voice not changing but Naruto noticed a slight smile on his face as he closed the door behind him.

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Stay alive frens |-/ 3**


End file.
